One month
by Nalu-lover101
Summary: One month with him, just to help him with family issues? Or will it become more than needed? *EXPECT LEMONS!* *I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me**

" So this is Tokyo..."

With my luggage in my hand, I stepped off the train.

Skyscrapers and throngs of people were all around me.

At my first sight of this city, it was overwhelming.

_And I thought Kyushu was similar, but it's nothing compared to here._

_Am I really going to be able to live here?_

When I thought of my future here, I got way to nervous.

But because of me being unemployed and having to come here for a job, there was no turning back.

" First I gotta call Uncle Gildarts..."

I took out the note my mother had given me before I left.

Uncle Gildarts is a relative- well more likely me mother's very close friend.

According to my mom, he's the president of a large liquor company- Which I'm not surprised, his wife and him are very- I mean VERY heavy drinkers.

I myself just finished college, but couldn't find a job- of course-

I also had no other connections or relatives that would be able to help me,

so I came to Tokyo hoping that Uncle could help.

_God I hope he remembers me, I mean the last time I saw him was during my cousin's wedding.._

_Lets see... That was about- what? 10 years ago? God, he probually changed._

He must have grown sophisticated since he is the president of the company that is really popular right now.

Perhaps he wears an expensive suit looking really professional...

As I imagined how my Uncle Gildarts looked now, I dialed and called the number my mom gave me.

_*RRRRR*_

_*RRRRR*_

_*BEEP*_

_" Hello?"_

"Oh, hello? It's Lucy..."

" _Lucy?"_

"Lucy, from Kyushu."

"_ Ohhhh, Lucy!" _Uncle Gildart's voice brightened up.

For the president of a company, he's pretty friendly and easy to talk to.

I eased up and relaxed a bit feeling relieved he remembered me.

" I just arrived in Tokyo, could I head over now?"

" _Oh, actually, could you pick up some things for me at the store?"_

" At the store?"

"_ Yeah, I'll email you a list right now,"_

A few seconds had past.

", _so can you stop by the supermarket on the way and those items?"_

" Sure, I guess..."

"_ Thanks!"_

_*BEEP*_

He hung up.

_Dear god don't tell me he wasn't doing THAT with Aunt Cornelia..._

_I mean... He sounded a bit in a rush..._

Before I could finish, I recieved an email.

"_Fenugreek, cardamon, nigella seed..."_

" What the hell are all these?" I quietly muttered.

The list looked like they were all cooking ingredients, but he added no other notes for me.

Without knowing what I was suppose to buy, I headed to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

" Umm, sir I'm sorry to disturb you but..."

_God he doesn't look to happy..._

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him..._

_"What is it?" _the man asked irritatedly.

"Do you know a cooking ingredient called something _greek," _I politely asked.

" Something _greek?_"

" Ummm..." I peeked a look at the list. ", Uhh, fenugreek?"

The man gave me an annoyed look.

"Thats a spice, your in the wrong section."

"Ohhh, fenugreek is a spice?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"You don't know what you're buying? Weirdo."

" Excuse me sir?!"

"The spice section is over here."

The man walked briskly.

I quickly followed to catch up with his pace.

_Tsk, what knd of person calls a stranger 'weirdo'?_

_But I guess most people wouldn't help me find them..._

_Sure he acts blunt, but I guess hes a good person for helping me..._

* * *

" Imported spices should be on this shelf."

"_Fenugreek... Fenugreek... _Ah, here it is."

I finally found something I was looking for,

but it was on the top shelf,

and I couldn't reach it.

" Oh, umm..."

" Geez, you need help with everything."

The man sighed as he reached for the bottle.

" What else?"

" Huh?"

" What else are you buying? You have a list on your phone, right?"

" Oh, yeah, umm..."

"Show it to me," the man stated as if it were obvious.

He carefully observed my phone's list.

His face was almost close enough to touch mine.

" Oh, sorry."

"Hmm?"

" I have poor eyesight."

" Oh, I see, I do too..."

" Fenugreek, nigella, cardamom, they're all on this aisle."

" Whoa..."

Ignoring my expression, the man started tossing the items on the list into my basket-

And I swear to god, his eyes sometimes drifted to my chest- sure I had a huge chest, but doesn't mean he has to stare.

But soon he had added everything I needed to get.

" Thanks for helping me," I smiled brightly.

" Yeah yeah."

" I thought those were vegetable names, I didn't know they were spices- my bad," I pouted.

" You really don't know the difference between vegetables and spices?"

" Excuse me?"

" I feel for the guy who ends up marrying you," and once again, he gave my chest one more look as if saying goodbye, turned around, and left.

_How rude! First he stares at my breast- Hell I don't even know him! And then he expects he to know the name of spices?!_

_I wouldn't want to marry a man like him too!_

Angrily, I took the basket and headed towards checkout.

* * *

" According to my map... It should be this way..."

I turned my heels with a click, and followed the directions on the map.

I was suppose to be heading towards Uncle's house,

but in all honesty,

it sure didn't look like a neighbourhood.

* * *

" Fairy Tail... How is this Uncle's house?"

I arrived at the address I was looking for,

But it wasn't a house,

It was a bar, called _Fairy tail._

_He couldn't possibly live here._

_Do I have the wrong address or something?_

I looked around, but didn't see any apartments or anything nearby.

I looked really lost, and someone started talking to me.

" Are you gonna go inside?"

"Huh?"

I turned around and a man with curious blue eyes was standing behind me.

He look looked at me with a friendly smile.

" Aren't you going in? The bar should be open now."

"Yeah, but I think this is the wrong place I'm looking for."

"I see, where did you need to go?"

" I came to see Gildart Clive..."

", But I think this is the wrong address."

" You're looking for Gildarts? He's probably inside."

"Gildarts? You know my uncle?"

" Uncle? He seems a bit young to have a niece your age."

" Oh, he's not really my uncle..."

" Doesn't matter, we'll talk inside. C'mon in!"

The man cheerfully opened the door for me.

I entered the bar, pushed on by his enthusiasm.

* * *

_Wow, what a fancy bar..._

_God, look at that TV! It's huge alright!_

I'd never come to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in awe.

The man who led me in yelled towards the back of the bar.

" Hey Gildarts! Someone is here to see you!"

I swear I heard Uncle groan one last time before ruffles were heard and he emerged, his hair sex tangled, and sweat all over him.

" Someone?"

", Ohhhh Lucy!"

My Uncle quickly ran over to me and literally choked me to death while hugging me,

_Did my blonde hair give it away?_

Right as I felt like I was about to die, three men emerged into the bar and stood with the man that had told me about Uncle.

" Lucy! I know this is sudden, but I need to ask you a favor?"

Without even waiting for my response, he introduced me to everyone.

"Great! Ok, this is Gray Fullbuster, this is Leo Celestial, this is Dan straight, and lastly this is Natsu Dragneel."

It took me a minute to realize, but I already met one of them.

"YOU!" I screamed at that pink haired bastard.

"Oh, its weirdo."

" You guys already met?"

" Yeah..." I mumbled.

" Great! Now I'll tell you about everyone- This is Gray, he is really kind, tends to strip a lot, and isn't really on good terms with Natsu- This is Leo, the playboy of course, but he's also really kind and romantic- this is Dan, he is kind but can sometimes be a dick-" "Hey!" "- And last but not least, Natsu! My best bud! He's really kind and romantic _and has a thing for cute things and is also hot in woman's eyes" _Uncle whispered to me.

" Hey what was that you just said?!" Natsu roared.

" Nothing, anyways, guys meet my very close relative, Lucy Heartfilia, a very beautiful, kind, and sweet hearted woman-" "_She also has the hugest breast in probably- the whole world, but I only think of her as a relative. Oh and they're 100% real." _

Uncle whispered the last part so I couldn't hear him, but I'm sure it was something nice.

" Okay then, introductions are done, now, Lucy, pick the man you like the most so far."

_How could he ask something like that already?!_

"Uhh... I guess..."

**Authors Note: I don't know where this idea came from, but I like it so far, I think most of you can guess what shipping this story is about, but I won't spoil it right now. I plan on writing at least 2 chapters tomorrow so I have a good kickoff, anyways, sorry I haven't updated unspoken love in a while, I've been busy but I started the chapter today so I might finish it tomorrow. Anyways, leave a review of what you think so far and like or favorite to help support me and know you guys like it. have a nice day guys :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, but Hiro Mashima**

" I choose... Natsu, I guess..."

I decided to give Natsu another chance,

I mean, he really sounded like a great guy and all.

" Most obvious choice," Even though Uncle said they needed help, Natsu didn't sound grateful.

The other three were clearly disappointed.

" I can't believe you'd pick me over Natsu," Leo stated.

" No way!" Gray pouted.

" That's to bad, I wanted you to pick me..." Dan said gloomily

" Say what you want, but her decision is made," Natsu said as if he already owned me or something.

" So, what is it he needs help with?" I said as Aunt Cornelia emerged from the back, and dear god, she looked wobbly from her little excursion earlier.

Everyone stayed silent and didn't answer my question.

They only looked away and coughed.

" Oh it's you Lucy! At first I didn't notice you," Cornelia said as glomped me and cried tears of joy.

"When was my deadline for my next ice sculpting," Gray mumbled under his breath.

" Good luck, Lucy," Leo spoke to me.

_Just what kind of request am I getting into?!_

I was getting nervous,

especially when Natsu slapped my back real hard.

" Ouch!"

" There's no need to worry about the details,"

", I just need you to accept what I'm gonna ask you."

" So what is it?"

" Hey isn't it time?" Gray shouted drowning out my voice.

" Gildarts, turn on the TV!"

" Alright."

Uncle turned on the TV with the remote.

The large screen showed a baseball game.

" Oh, it started already," Gray said a bit sadly.

"It's Japan's turn at bat too."

" Damn, we almost forgot about this game too,"

", probably because all of that talk about the unnecessary request."

" Is my request unnecessary?"

" I wonder how far Japan will go this year," Uncle said as he sneaked a kiss on Cornelia.

" We'll go all the way! We'll beat em' all especially Sabortooth!"

" I agree," Leo said to Gray.

" How far do you think we'll go, Lucy?"

" For what?"

" The WBC! Duh!" Gray stated as if it were the most obvios thing.

" World Basebal Classic," " It's the baseball tournament to determine the best team in the world," Natsu explained it to me as he glanced over at the TV.

" We all get together on the weekend to watch baseball here, if you're going to be with me, you will be coming here too," Natsu said still looking at the TV.

_What does he mean by 'be with me'?_

_*CRACK*_

A brisk clear sound rang out from the TV.

Everyone cheered at once.

" Alright Japan!" Gray cheered.

" It must be hard to keep their .300 batting average," Uncle said.

" That's true," Leo added.

" Wait, umm, Natsu, what do you mean by ' be with you'?" I asked.

" Sorry."

" Huh?"

" I don't have time to chat with you right now," Natsu told me, eyes still glued to the TV.

How cold.

" What?!"

Natsu walked over to the front of the TV.

He pushed the others away and stood right in front of the TV.

" Hey what are you doing?" Gray asked furiously.

" Shut up and make room for me, _I'm special_"

"Natsu, you haven't changed at all," Dan stated.

" He's always been bossy since second grade," Leo sighed.

" Always the alpha male," Gray grumbled.

_Just tell me what he needs help with already!_

No one bothered to look at me,

as all their eyes were glued to the baseball game on the TV.

" Oh they're changing innings, its Sabor's turn now," Natsu said.

_Looks like no ones going to talk to me._

_I guess I'll move my bags..._

I started to move my luggage to the back of the bar.

Natsu noticed and briskly walked over towards me.

" Hey, wait."

" What is it?"

" Those don't go back there, over here," Natsu shifted his head to where the luggages were heading to. He swiftly grabbed the luggage and headed towards his seat,

so I asked him,

" What are you doing?"

" About what?"

" Why are you taking my bags away?"

" It doesn't matter, just give them to me."

_You already have them -_-_

" Won't they get in your way?"

" It's fine, I'm gonna..."

Natsu cut his sentence short.

He looked at me as if he had something to confess.

I looked at him with a questioning look,

but I waited for Natsu to speak.

We looked at each other in awkwad silence.

After staring at each other for a while, Natsu suddenly blushed.

_Huh? Why?_

"You know..."

"Yes?"

"You know that starting today, you're..."

Just as Natsu started to say something, Uncle shouted out loud.

" Man, I'm hungry!"

"Huh?"

"Natsu, I'm hungry! Make me something," Gildarts begged.

" Why me? It's your bar Gildarts!"

Natsu complained to Uncle, but he looked relieved.

" Why don't you make something, Gildarts. I'm hungry too."

"Cause' you're a better cook than me..."

" Yeah, I want to eat too," Gray said.

" Alright, since everyone's hungry, it's decided! You'll make food for all seven of us!" Uncle said.

" Lucy, come over here. Watch baseball with us," Dan said.

"Okay..."

I sat at the table, but I kept worrying about Natsu,

who was in the kitchen by himself.

"Geez, those guys," Natsu mumbled to himself as he loosened his tie.

His gesture seemed so sexy... my heart fluttered.

_Natsu's hands are nice..._

I thought it was great when a man could cook.

I wondered if he really was a good cook.

_And what was he trying to tell me earlier?_

"Here you go!"

"Wow! It looks delicious!" Gray said.

"See, Natsu you're a great cook."

"No need for praising guys, I'm not doing anything else now."

Soon, Natsu served shrimp pilaf to everyone.

_He made all this food in just five minutes?_

_It must be a frozen entree you just heat up on a skillet._

_Frozen pilaf isn't really cooking..._

" Hey, were you admiring my cooking?"

"Huh? I wasn't admiring anything..."

"Sure looks good enough to admire," Gildarts said

" And he's quick too."

" He's quick with his hands in all sorts of ways," Leo said with a wink looking at me.

" Shut up. None of those are compliments."

" Bon apetit!" Gray shouted excitedly.

" This is good..." Gildarts said.

" Here's your's"

Natsu placed a plate in front of me.

" Eat up, eat 'em all up."

"Thank you," I smiled.

_And once again! His eyes moved down to my chest..._

I took a small bite of the steaming got rice.

The shrimp pilaf was full of flavor and incredibly good.

" This is delicious..."

" Of course, I made it."

_I didn't know frozen entrees were high-quality these days._

I was hungry, so I continued to eat it all up.

Natsu sat down next to me.

" So, what about the game? What inning is it?"

" Top of the seventh, score is 1-2."

" Japan is losing, Sabor's up at bat."

" For real? Go get 'em Sabor!"

" You better cheer for them too Lucy!"

"Umm, Okay."

Everyone was engrossed in the game.

The pitcher swung his arm around for a pitch...

_*CRACK*_

" Whoa!"

" He hit it!" I cheered.

Looks like Sabor was gonna get a homerun!

"Go! C'mon! Go over!" Natsu cheered.

"Please!" I joined.

Our prayers were answered as the ball flew over the field,

and went into the right field bleachers.

" It's gone! Homerun!" Natsu cheered.

" Alright!"

Everyone was excited.

They started hugging each other and giving high fives.

" Sabor's gonna win! I know it!"

Natsu turned around to look at me, on impulse I hugged Natsu.

Natsu reciprocated and slapped my back.

" We goota hold the lead now!"

_Oh..._

" C'mon, say it with me!"

" O-Of course!"

_I hugged Natsu._

_He seems slender, but he is really muscular and broad..._

_It's probably because he's tall..._

I thought to myself rather distantly.

Natsu seemed not to be bothered by the hug at all.

The game continued at the score of 2-3.

It was the bottom of the ninth inning.

Sabor just needed to protect this inning and they'll win.

The pitcher was their backup, Eucliffe.

"Natsu is a lot like Sting Eucliffe."

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" He's not a type to let the batter hit a pop fly and take an out,"

", He prefers to strike them out."

" That's true, he goes straight at them with full force," Gray added.

" He plays a type of game where he doesn't rely on his team," Leo added onto that.

" Are you guys picking a fight with me?"

As we chatted, Japan got two outs.

" One more strike! C'mon Sabor! Get 'em out!"

" Go Sabor!"

Everyone swallowed their breath as they watched the screen.

A snarling fastball sunk into the catcher's glove!

"Strike! Sabor wins two to three!"

"Yes!"

Everyone stood up and cheered.

Uncle was smiling contently as he yelled out...

" Let's toast to Sabor's victory!"

" Alright! I'll take beer!" Gray shouted.

" None for me, and you know exactly why, Gildarts," Cornelia said disappointed but still happy.

" Does everyone want beer?" Dan asked.

" I want red wine," Leo said.

" I can't believe you'd drink anything but beer for a toast," Natsu said shocked.

"You can drink whatever you want, It's my treat," Gildarts said.

" Then can I get shochu with water?" Dan asked.

" Yeah, what do you want Lucy?"

" I'd like shochu too,"

" Then two shochu with water coming up."

" Oh, can I get it on the rocks? I prefer potato shochu too..."

" What?! Are you serious?" Gray questioned.

" Potato shochu on the rocks for your first drink?" He asked surprised.

" Damn, you can drink like a sailor." Natsu added.

" You're quite a drinker, huh?" Leo asked.

" You want to go drinking with me one of these days?" He added.

" I don't know if I'm a drinker... It's just something my grandfather said..."

", It's rude to the shochu if you dilute it with water."

"Yeah, that grandpa would say something like that." Gildarts said.

" You make me look like a wimp," Dan said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

" Anyways, lets toast!"

Uncle prepared everyone's drinks.

We all took our glasses.

"Then a toast to Sabor's victory,"

" And my lovely niece who came to Tokyo."

" Cheers!" we all said in unsion.

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked.

We all started to gulp down our drinks.

"Ah, this is good!" Gray exclaimed.

" This is good wine," Leo said.

" This shochu is pretty good too," Dan added.

" I feel it spreding through my whole body," I said.

" You sound like an old man," Natsu snickered.

Everyone chatted and drinked.

I waited until things settled down before standing up.

"So... About my situation..."

" Do you want another round of shochu on the rocks?" Natsu asked.

"I'll have some later."

I looked around at everyone,

and finally rested my eyes on Natsu.

" Natsu..."

" What is it?"

" What did you need me to help you with?"

" Huh?"

" Shouldn't you tell me? I have the right to know."

The room became quiet.

The rest of the guys glanced over at Natsu.

" Why don't you tell her?" Leo asked.

" You're going to have to tell her eventually," Dan added.

" Do you want me to tell her?" Gray asked.

" No, I'll say it," Natsu said.

Natsu cleared his throat.

He looked straight at me with intense eyes.

" Lucy Heartfilia.."

"Yes?"

" I want you to be my wife."

" Huh?"

_What did he just say?_

" You didn't hear me?"

Natsu yelled into my ears,

" My wife! I want you to be my wife!"

"...!"

My mind went blank.

**Author's note: And here's chapter 1, I spent like my whole day writing this. so yerpsy der :) **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Leave a review on what you think and a like or favorite to help support me :)**


	3. Chapter 1 and a half

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, Hiro Mashima does ;-;**

While I stood there, silence filled the room.

" It's not like I want you to be my wife," Natsu scoffed.

" Then what's this all for?" I asked annoyed.

" I'll tell you later," Natsu said with two thumbs up.

" I have the right to know no-"

" OH! Would you look at the time! Me and lucy better get going, bye guys!" Natsu shouted while dragging me out of Uncle's bar.

He walked briskly along the sidewalk, still hulling me behind him.

" Are you going to walk?" He asked, _What a great conversation starter._

" My legs are tired," I whimpered. He sucked in a large ammount of breath and then released. He put his back to me and grabbed onto my thighs.

" EEI! What are you doing?!" I said worringly.

" What does it look like? I'm going to carry you."

" Oh," I said softly. Once he started walking, I felt dizzy, so I got comfortable and snuggled onto his back, and fell asleep.

I woke up on something very comfortable. I slowly started to get up, then I saw the sun, and I fell back underneath the sheets.

" Are you going to sleep all day?"

_Wait, wait, wait... Where am I?_ I peeked out from the blankets and saw the pink haired bastard.

" How did I get here?" I looked down at myself, and gasped," And why am I in different clothes?!" I yelled.

" Calm down there Luce. Do you even remember anything from last night?"

" Err, no..." I trailed off.

" Well, when we got home, you dressed yourself and invited yourself into _my bed_." Natsu snickered.

_Home?_

" Oh, I'm sorry..."

" Anyways, I need to get to work, so at 12 o' clock, I need you to go to the buisness office down the street, and give this to me." He held up a bag that had the words ' Natsu's lunch' written on it. I cocked my head to the side.

" Why do you need me to bring it?"

" I'll explain later tonight, but just do as I say, okay?"

" Okay," I mumbled.

" Oh, and if you want breakfast, it's in the kitchen."

" Okay, thanks."

He walked out of the room and I could hear several doors click before I got up. I smelled my hair. _Anddd I need to take a bath..._

I hurredly ran around his apartment and then found his bathroom, I walked in and turned the knobs in the bath. I made sure the tempature was alright and then I pulled my shirt, pants, and underwear off. I stood at the edge of the tub and dipped my toe in the bath's water, then dragged the rest of body into it.

" Ahh," I sighed._ This water feels so good._

After I washed my body and my hair, I got out of the tub, drained the water, and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I saw Natsu had set out clothes he wanted me to wear. _How lovely of him._ I even saw he left a bra out. I blushed at the thought of a man I barely knew touching them, but just quickly got dressed (Imagine Lucy dressed as she was on her 'date' with Natsu, but her hair down).

After I ate breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen, I started walked down the street with the 'Natsu's lunch' bag. Once I saw a tall building, I could tell this was the one he was talking about. I walked down the path to the entrance, admiring their choice of flowers. I soon entered and walked up to the front office.

" Excuse me 'maam, could you tell me where Natsu Dragneel is?" I asked sweetly.

" He's on floor three, room four," She replied kindly.

" Thank you!"

" Your welcome."

I exited the elevator and looked for room four.

" Ah! There it is." I knocked on the door softly, and heard an enter on the other side. I pressed the door open and saw Natsu, and another man. Natsu quickly got up and walked over to me and kissed me directly on the lips for what felt like forever. After he pulled away he whispered into my ear, " Make sure your acting like a wife."

I nodded, then handed him his lunch bag.

" Here you go, honey," I smiled brightly.

" Thank you Lucy," He said back kindly. _I wonder how much of a hard time hes having actually being kind._

" Ehem," A man with red hair spoke and looked at both of us. " Natsu, I'll talk to you later. Also I'll give you some privacy." And with that, he stood up, and left.

" Who was that?" I asked once he left.

" My boss," Natsu sweatdropped.

**Author's note: IM SOOOOO SORRYY GUYS! I haven't updated in forever ;-; Please forgive me, but anyways I know this chapter is short and stuff but I have homework to complete, so maybe we can call this half a chapter? I hope you guys had a nice easter, I know I did. Anyways, I hope you guys realize I will take longer if I don't get motivated so drop a review for me! Have a nice day guys!**

**Love, Addy**


End file.
